Rememeber When
by KillingTheSilence
Summary: Summary Inside. READ AND FIND OUT! Rated T for mild cussing


**I Do Not Own Bleach. At All. Damn.**

**Summary: **The Gotei Thirteen has been experiencing a series of suicides in low ranking and in training soul reapers. Ichigo, now taicho of the fifth, has been placed in order of finding the cause along with Rukia, fukutaicho of the thirteenth. Placed undercover in the Soul Reaper Academy, Rukia is room mate with a highly energetic teen who only recalls her name from the world of the living. Ichigo is room mate with a depressing young man who can't seem to say one thing positive. Just what did they get themselves into?

**A/N: Yes, another IchiRuk fic! I know, you people have read many of them, but hopefully this one is different and fresh perhaps? It takes place a hundred or so years in the future so the students will not know what Ichigo and Rukia look like, some won't even know the names. I need some Oc's for classmates please, and don't just give me a name. I also need some arrancar, make it interesting okay? And I like to know how I'm doing or how readers thing the story should go so please review and let me know okay? Good, now read!**

_**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**_

Unohana sighed tiredly as she cast her gaze over the hospital bed. The eleventh was at it again, and it was really starting to get on her nerves having to over work her own squad just to keep up with the brutes. Rubbing her throbbing temple from over use of controlled spiritual pressure, Unohana took a long sip of green tea. Ah, that was much better than having to stitch wounds."Unohana-taicho! We have an emergency! Please hurry!" The scared voice of Isane quickly brought the taicho out of her thoughts. She rushed towards the sounds of shout and was greeted by a petite woman with raven colored hair and steely colored eyes. Soifon turned her head from the rushing people to the healer. Unohana couldn't help but notice the blood that stained the speedy woman's clothes and skin, and quickly took note that it didn't seem to be her own."Unohana-taicho, over half my new recruits just tried to commit mass suicide."

_**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**_

Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto was a man of many things. He had lived for thousands of years, seen many people come and go, dealt with dishonesty and betrayal at its highest. But never, in all of his years has he had to deal with this, something of this magnitude had never happened people. Sure, they've had a few cases of soul reapers killing themselves, but it was so rare it was like that small little rumor everyone knows but doesn't ever come up in conversation and is soon forgotten. It bothered the old veteran to no end, being a soul reaper was pride itself with done with honor. There was no doubt in his mind that someone was the cause of this, especially after the incident in squad two with over twenty people drinking poisonous fluids they normally used to coat their weapons. This was unacceptable, he would not allow someone to make a mockery of the Soul Society! But first he had to discover the cause, and since most were happening at the academy, that meant sending someone in to gather information and pin the source. But he'd need someone he could trust to infiltrate from the girls and boys side of the dorms as well to do so. Someone strong that could fit in with immature teenagers and unpredictable young adults. Where would he find someone who wouldn't stand out too much?"Oi midget! Shut your trap before I do it for you!" A loud growl was heard, making the other taichos and fukutaichos shake their heads."Dammit strawberry I'm going to kick your ass!" The reply dripped with venom."I'd like to see you try!"

Oh yes, those two would do nicely. That is, of course, if they didn't kill each other or blow their cover in the process. Yamamoto shook his head, causing his long beard to shake, the end dragging on the ground collecting dirt. He really needed to get that trimmed.

_**BLEACBLEACHBLEACH**_

Soifon sighed as she laid down on her futon. Honestly, she was relieved when the Sou-taicho announced who would go under cover in the academy was not her. As Yoruichi would put it, she'd stick out like a sore thumb. Soifon was not the social type, nor was she the kind of person to get along well with teenagers. They were so lazy and immature, plus they had very few manners if any at all. A rare chuckle escaped her lips. Maybe she should send a messenger to the real world and invite Yoruichi to join Ichigo and Rukia, she'd fit right in with today's young generation.

_**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**_

**Two Weeks Later**

"I give up." Ichigo mumbled under his breath as he threw the article of clothing to the floor. How the hell did people wear those things? Couldn't they just wear jeans like the human world, or maybe even tee shirts? That'd make his life so much easier than trying to figure out how to put on… Whatever the school uniform was called. A knock on the door just made him groan again. He really didn't want to deal with company right now. Before he could tell whoever it was to go away, the door was thrown open and a tall red head with funky tattoos came rushing through."Ichigo you lucky bastard! Man to relive the academy days is awesome." Renji grinned to himself, knowing very well the reason Ichigo was shirtless and his school uniform was on the floor. It was hard for him to figure out how to get the damned clothes on as well his first day, but he'd never admit it to anyone. Not even his rabbit obsessed friend would know that. Nope, never."This is my first time, I'd hardly call it awesome." The red head shrugged, not really caring about the response.

"Let me give ya some tips on how to make it through, at least till this mission is up that is."

"Please, the only tips you'll give him is how to drink the most in one minute." Rukia stated as she walked in and rolled her eyes. A small blush covered Ichigo's cheeks. He had to admit, she looked good in red and white. To try and make her disguise more believable, she had put in blue contacts and her hair in a bun. He swallowed the lump in his throat, seeming not to be able to form words. Rukia, however, got a furious blush when she saw Ichigo without his shirt on and his pants down slightly as if teasing. Sure she had seen him without a shirt before, but recently it seemed to drive her to the point of being insane.

"Baka! Hurry up and get dressed or we're going to be late!" She stomped out of the room, leaving behind two confused taichos. Renji, the current taicho of the third, patted his friend on the back than picked up the clothes off the floor.

"I'll do ya a favor and show ya how to put these on. Try not to be too awed." Ichigo rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Just hurry up."

_**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**_

Ichigo sat down with a thump, Rukia sat next to him more gracefully. They had forced him to dye his hair black, bringing back unwanted memories of the time he thought he'd never use his zanpakuto again. He frowned a bit, they had seals placed on their zanpakuto so people wouldn't realize who they were. For the most part, they were told someone would be taking place as a sensei their and that was who they were to report anything interesting to. However, they were never told who it was and that caused both of them to wander. The two rolled in to school under their own first names but were given the same last name claiming them as sister and brother so it wouldn't seem strange that they hang out a lot. More and more students filled into the large class room, some already trying their best at marking themselves as the cool kids while others kept to themselves or talked with people they knew.

Suddenly a loud crack sound of spitting wood filled the air, causing some people to jump. Now standing at the teachers desk at the far side of the room was a tall woman with dark skin and short purple hair. Her gold colored eyes filled with mischief, a small scar on her right cheek giving her even more volume to the mysterious woman's face. Rukia smacked her forehead, Ichigo hit his on the desk in front of him. Out of all the people in the world, why'd it have to be her?

"Hello _class. _I am your sensei for the first semester, you will call me Yoruichi-Sensei." She winked, making some boys and even girls swoon. Rukia noticed someone snickering behind her, making her turn her head. In the row above them was a person in her late teen years, deep brown hair and striking sapphire eyes sparking with energy. The undercover fukutaicho than looked to where the girl was, and than poked Ichigo and pointed. It appeared one of their new class mates had just passed out do to blood loss from his nose.

Yep, this would be different for sure.

_**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**_

**And there you have it! Its kind of humor I guess, let me know what you think. **


End file.
